The Reaper's proposal
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Ragna has been avoiding Blake for the past few months and the cat fannus hasn't been particularly enjoying her boyfriend's secretive nature for the past few months. But it seems like she's going to be getting a little something extra this valentine's day. Commission


**I do not own blazblue or RWBY. Please enjoy. **

* * *

A Reaper's Proposal

Blake glared at the two people talking. There was nothing wrong with them. It was merely a chief being complimented for his cooking. Yet she was practically hissing at them. Or to be more precise the chief himself.

"Come on now your faltering me too much."

"Oh, but I mean every word of it~."

Ragna the Bloodedge, the deadly grim reaper, let a faint pink dust his cheeks form the lovely young woman in front of him.

He stood in his restaurant, in his apron, nervously laughing as the Fannus woman complimented the cooking of her dish. The woman is a lizard funnaus. Clearly married with the ring on her finger, but her heavy flirtations were easily noticed by Blake who glared them from her position of being hidden in the shop's rafters.

"I am going to choke them both with his apron." Normally Blake isn't one for violence in anger.

"And you're so handsome too~."

"Oh, now your just playing with me. Haha!"

But she'll make an exception for her, in her own thoughts, moronic boyfriend and the hussy of a lizard fauns before her.

The black cat and the grim reaper have been dating for a while now. It's been over two years since Ragna just dropped into their world one day; Right in team RWBY's dorm room of all places. The infamous Grim Reaper became a Remnant resident. No one really knew why he suddenly just showed up. Although Ragna did hint at something when said to Blake; 'I think Saya is apologizing for the trouble she caused…'

Either way, Ragna the Bloodedge is here to stay in Remnant. And after a nasty run-in with Blake's ex, that left the bull with two permanently broken arms and legs courtesy of an angered Ragna, and Salem's soul now at peace, they picked off where they left their relationship back in that mismatched world created by Rachel's silly machine.

Shockingly enough, they got along more than just well. It was rare to ever see them apart, and Blake became all smiles and sunshine. And that was before the sex.

And yet that lovely relationship may just be crumbling for the past few months.

"If that scaled bitch is the one, I swear…"

Blake isn't a needy woman. She doesn't demand sex form Ragna. Much. Just six times a day. Nearly every day. But the grim reaper never voiced his complaints about their frantic sex life. If anything he more then keeps up with her. And yet for the past week, Ragna has barely even touched her, let alone spend more than a few hours a day with her. He would say a few words, maybe give her a quick kiss on the cheek if he was feeling kind and the stars aligned, but that was it. It drove her mad to the point of stalking. At first, she really didn't think anything of it, until she noticed him talking with a lot more women. With three certain women being the most suspicious of the bunch.

"Man, I am starving! I hope the big guy's got his grill ready because I am going to work it today!"

The voice of Yang Xiao long boomed through the entrance of the restaurant as she and the rest of team RWBY walked through the door.

Another piece to her troubling puzzle.

"I could eat a whole-eep!?"

"Why hello there…" Blake would bear her fangs if she didn't look scary enough as she glared down her friends. Popping down from her hiding spot, she sent each and every one of the sharp stares that promised a long and hard interrogation. While Ragna has practically vanished from Blake's sight, the rest of her team seems to have seen him every day since the last month. Her stalk-er research as made her watch as Ruby, Yang, Weiss and sometimes all three would sneak into Ragna's apartment when she wasn't around, and then vanish before she could even ask them any questions.

'If it's one them…then I won't kill them…' Blake thought as her eyes turned into sharp vertical slits. 'I'll hang them over a cliff for the rest of their lives.'

Hell has no fury like a woman scorn. And Blake is about to unleash said hell on her poor friends.

Before any words could be said, a gust of wind and a flash of red dashed out of the door. But Blake didn't care for Ruby, she couldn't catch her anyway.

"Well, would you look at that." Wiess looked at the watch on her wrist. That she doesn't have. "I have somewhere to be. Which is not here!"

Blake was shocked at the speed the former heiress ran. It almost matched Ruby's as she speeded out of the restaurant and the down the street.

"So…If you're still feeling hungry Yang…I've got a few words you can chew on…." Blake took a deadly step forward. And Yang took a very fearful step back.

"You know…I am uh…not all that hungry any-" Yang bolted out the door as fast as she could.

"Yaah!?" Only of her leg to be caught and her body slung up in the air by a trap.

"So…" Blake said coldly as she walked out of the restaurant. "You want to start talking as to why Ragna is being so quiet for the past few months?"

The black cat's ire only got worse as Yang clammed up. Every time she would catch them and ask just what they were talking about, they would change the subject or flee the area as if they were committing a crime. She was being nice for the past week, but now her temper has reached its peak and she is more than ready to get a little violent.

"Uhh…well…about that um…. you see…" As Yang started to sweat, a shard of ice cut through the rope. Letting her drop in the air, just before a red blur saying 'sorry Blake' picked her up and ran down the street.

"Well….at least their teamwork is getting better…." Blake grumbled as she holstered her gun. She turned to her previous target and as she expected Ragna has already gone back into the kitchen and back to work. As frustrated and angry as she is, Blake didn't want to cause a scene at his restaurant. So, she gave a sigh, that sounded more like a growl, and gave up for the day.

'I'll just have to force him to talk tomorrow.' For some reason, it sounded more like a threat than a simple statement in her head.

-OOO-

"Or today…." Blake mumbled to herself as she stood outside of the apartment the belonged to the man of both her ire and her love. Her fingers drummed against the heart-shaped case filled with chocolate. Her anger of the day has cooled after Ragna had called out to her today to ask her to stop by. While the meeting was short, she couldn't help noticing how shy he was compared to his normal guff self.

'He-Hey…could uh…just drop by later today.' It threw her off and made her wonder about her joyously and if it was really was just blinded by jumping to conclusion.

"Hrrmmm…" Blake fiddled with the box of chocolates in her hands. Her apology for whatever trouble she caused.

"Ok, Blake…You've taken on armies of Grimm. You can talk to your boyfriend. That eats souls…and one-shot a massive grim…." Blake's motivation turned in a quandary as she paused at her current state of events. "…. Why did mom even agree to me dating him again….?"

Shaking her head and sighing to relax herself, the nervous fannus opened the door and stepped inside.

"Look Ragna I- "

Yet she was greeted with an odd sight, to say the least.

"…Please say something. Even a no would be ok."

Ragna, in the middle of his apartment, is on one knee in the middle of his apartment. Holding up a small box with an elaborate ring in the center of a white pillow inside the case. Tipped with pure white diamond, the silver banded ring glinted in the light of Ragna's neat, yet small apartment. That wasn't all as Ragna is surrounded by red petals all over his house. From the floor around him to his couch everything is dyed in a beautiful shade of red roses. His couch, book self, his fancy yet small kitchen, and even his tv on the wall is draped in petals.

It is a beautiful image that could only invoke one pure truth. A truth that made Blake stared at Ragna, fully hanging mouth, for ten full minutes. Gawking at her boyfriend so much so that dropped the box of chocolate in shock.

"You-but-we-is that- "

Ragna didn't look Blake in the eye as he spoke. His face is utterly red as he shyly, almost as a whisper, said. "Er well…I was trying to figure out how to do all this. So, I was err…asking around for a while and uh-gah!?"

Ragna was tackled to the ground by Blake. The fannus nearly choking him in a hard hug around his neck.

"Ack! Can't breath- "

"YES! YES! YES! A thousand times yes!" Blake practically yelled in his ear. Digging her face in his shirt as tears of pure joy threaten to burst form eyes.

"H-Hey hey! Ok! I-I-get it!" Ragna sounded bothered, but he is just as embarrassed and happy as Blake is. His smile was awkward but big and bright as he hugged Blake back.

"So…That's why you were avoiding me?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't tell you, but I wanted to make it a surprise." Ragna chuckled before he noticed the box of chocolate on the ground.

"What's this?" Ragna asked as he picked up the gift.

"Well…I thought I had did something wrong with- "

"All the stalking and integrating the girls?" Ragna smirked.

"You knew-of course you knew…That crazy 'seventh sense' of yours…"" Blake sighed as she realized she really was acting like a child. "I was going to use that chocolate and make it up to you."

"But …" Blake's ear's twitched playfully at a fun idea running through her head. "I've got a better way to apologize."

"Huh?" Ragna watched Blake dash to his bedroom in a happy, almost childish skip.

"Phew…" Which allowed Ragna to let out a long-held breath of relief and fall on his back. Staring at the ceiling of his apartment. Rising his hand, he looked at the empty ring box.

"…She actually said yes…" The grim reaper, the man of blue, the former Black Beast, just couldn't stop the utterly stupid grin on his face.

"I read this in a book once…" Blake's voice brought him out his thoughts and made him turn around.

"You don't have to do all-!"

His new fiancée stepped out of his room in nothing but an apron. His apron to be exact. While it was big on her she had tightened it enough so it would fit around her slim frame. And it fits a little too well honestly as Ragna swallowed hard while his eyes followed his girlfriend turned fiancé's lovely curves.

"If I am going to be a wife, may as well look the part, right?" Blake smiled, however, she only got a very slow and very dumb nod from Ragna.

"W-Well…um…" Blake coughed. Her face blistering red as she stood in nothing but the apron. "I'll get to making the chocolate then."

Ragna didn't say anything as Blake turned and showed her bare butt to him. It wiggled and shook as she moved around the kitchen. The feline fannus practically danced around the kitchen as she chopped up the bars of chocolate into pieces and put them in the pot. Her new engagement ring sparkling and glittering on her finger. The smile on her face would never disappear as she happily hummed to herself. Her mind jumping from the shocked but happy look on her mother's and father's face, to what color she would be in on the big day.

"Now then." Blake said as she turned down the fire on the stove and let the chocolate cool in the pot. "Just wait for the chocolate to cool and-ah!?"

Blake gasped in shocked when she let the hand wrap around her waist. Ragna warping her in a tight, loving embrace. Tickling the back of her neck with his nose as he cuddled with her. Taking Blake by surprise as her face lit up from the sudden hug.

"Hey um…" Blake tired her best to not let her voice sound so needy and husky. But Ragna's body being this close to her after a week of no contact with him since her whole body ablaze with lust in a single instant. She couldn't stop pushing her tight butt into him and moaning as she felt his hands slowly slide up and down her body. Re-exploring her figure as if it was their first time all over again.

"Sorry but…" Ragna growled as she nuzzled Blake's neck. Her scent has become a powerful drug for him. Intoxicating his senses. Dulling his mind to nothing more than a wild beast is fake wolf ears and tail would suggest.

"It's been way too long and…" The young Faunas felt a hard erection poking at her rear as the grim reaper nipped at her ear and made her jump. A mewl in delight was followed by a sigh as the young huntress melted into her lover's arms. Giving up on any pretenses and slowly circling her hips into him.

"It-Its ok…" Blake sighed as she leaned into Ragna's embrace. Gently taking his head in her hand as he kissed at her neck. His fingers gliding down her sides to wrap around and groped her bouncy rear.

"Ahh~…" Blake's legs wobbled as she nearly fell over form Ragna's touch. Her hands mistakenly drove into the bowl of cooling chocolate. Ragna brought her hands up and licked them clean, but some dripped down Blake's chest. Ragna turned Blake around to capture her lips and mix the sweet treat in her mouth with his tongue.

The warm chocolate cooled and dripped drown Blake's cleavage and Ragna followed the trail with his tongue. Licking the milky sweet treat form his lover as she panted under him. Cleaning her as he pulled her breast form on top her apron. Blake mimicked him. Kissing down his neck as her hands slide under his shirt. Squeezing at his muscles as she moved down to his pants. She swiftly undid his pants and his healthy eleven-inch cock sprung free. It looked almost painful with how hard it bounced and throbbed in heat.

She gave it a sweet kiss on it's engorged head as an apology before slowly swallowing half of her Ragna's shaft. Blake went at a steady pace even though she wanted nothing more than to shove Ragna's cock down her mouth, she wanted to enjoy the feeling of his erection on her tongue again. The chocolate in her mouth dipping down and around the member as she drooled and moaned at the taste.

'I've missed this…' Blake purred as the very taste and musk of Ragna sent her muff a flame. If it wasn't dripping wet from her lover's touch before, it's practically soaked now as it dripped on the floor. Forming a small pool as she fully swallowed Ragna's cock. Her reward of his cock bulging in her throat while her tongue is drowned in the taste of chocolate.

"F-Fuck…" The grim reaper moaned as form the tight feeling of Blake's mouth warping around his cock. Already he felt himself near the brink while she leisurely bobbed her head up and down. Coating his prick in her saliva, her sucking got faster as she felt his prick twitched rapidly.

"H-Hey." Ragna warned Blake of his impending orgasm but he greedy kitten only wrapped her legs around him. Locking him in a vice grip before snatching his shirt in for a powerful kiss. Their tongue wrestling with each other as the steady slow pace is shattered and replaced with frenzied lust as Ragna spun Blake around.

Bending her over the stove and sliding his cock into her soaked cavern. Let his arousal take over, he didn't even pause to enjoy the splendid feeling of his lover's pussy wrapped around him after months of neglect. He pumped his dick in her with one hand have a solid grip on her ass and the other tilting her head back so he could kiss her.

"Haa…Haa..." Blake moaned and mewled into Ragna as he rutted inside her. Slamming his hips into his lover with quick fever as her hand grabbed his hair. Pulling at it to make him go even faster as they both pelted each other in heavy sharp kisses. Months of not being able to see each explode into a storm of lust and affection. Their hands never left each other let alone their lips. Ragna wanted his hands on every part of her feline lover.

Ragna's hands would find a single place to stay as they roamed Blake's beautiful toned body. Pawing and groping at her healthy breast. Siding up and down her supple thighs with relentless fever while his hips pierced the depth of her slit. He missed it all. The softness of her lips, the panting of her breath, how her pussy would clamp up on the very tip of his cock. How much of a moron was he to deny himself of such a treasure for months he will never know.

Blake is even more relentless. Letting her more feral side take over and growl and hiss in pleasure at her lover. Snatching at his hair and nipping at his lips. Scolding them forever leaving her body lone fore months. Denying her the sweet creases of his hands on her hips. The roughness of his cock hitting the deepest part of her. The gentleness of his lips taking her in every way. Forget the morning. Forget the worry of her getting pregnant. She will have him inside of her for the rest of the month to make up for all the lost time. while her claws dug into his back in a tight embrace.

"R-Ragna!" Blake bellowed as she felt her body lock up as her next orgasm rushed towards her. Her ravenous sex splashing and gushing out as it squeezed the grim reaper's cock with a loving vice-like grip. Milking it for its seed and bring Ragna to his own release.

With a sharp curse, Ragna froze as his cock shot a thick, load of cum. Even if he wanted to leave his lover's tightening muff, Blake's hand in his hair is as tight as her sex around his cock. Not planning to let him go until his entire load is deposited in her. A thick powerful blast of jizz erupted into the mewling fannus's pussy. Gushing as far into her womb as possible at a powerful, rapid rate, that took a full minute to stop.

But neither of them ever wanted to. Not even a moment after filling his would-be wife, Ragna brought her up off the counter. Swinging her around to push her up against the wall. His cock raging inside her with Blake's crawls digging into his back and begging for more. Her legs locked around as her toes curled form her sweet being massaged by Ragna's shaft. Even after both of them having just came they didn't even seem remotely tired.

The minutes. Hours. Days. Months apart has made them snap in lust and love. They didn't want to let go of one another let alone stop their sexual marathon. They could go on for days as the months of backed up arousal is unleashed in a massive fevered rave of admiration and lust. They ravished each other with their hands and lips. Blake's nails left marks that even Ragna's rapid healing wouldn't be able to heal. Her fangs and lips leaving red teeth marks and hickeys from the grim reaper's collar bones for the world to see.

However, Ragna wasn't slacking either. While his grip on her thighs is loving, it is still tight and possessive. The mark of his hand will be embedded in her skin for weeks for how tight he held her.

Blake growled and hissed as her grim reaper pumped his cock into her. Pushing her between him and the wall of their apartment. Rocking the walls and surely waking a neighbor or two with their loud moaning and rocking.

Blake threw her head back in a loud roar of lust as she came around her lover. Her pussy squeezing up and firing her lust all over Ragna's waist. Digging her claws into Ragna's back. Locking him in wither legs like a lustful iron maiden. All the while, the grim reaper slowed his thrusting to help her ride out her climax. Blake shuddered and shook while Ragna planted kisses on her collar bone and gently grinded out through her spasming muff. Holding in his next load as Blake slowly regain what little control, she had over herself.

"Mmm…" And with that control, she latched her lips back on to Ragna.

"L-Let's-mm..." Ragna meant to suggest something, but Blake silenced him with her sweet kisses. Tugging his body towards their bedroom to continue their heated night of passion.

-OOO-

The door to Ragna's room blew open with a loud thud as him and Blake slammed through it. The is apron long gone and thrown somewhere. Neither of them cares for it or anything really as they drowned each other in the heat of their love. Knocking over lamps, messing up the rug mats. There are even a few torn spots in Ragna's clothes as they kiss and toyed with each other through the house and to Ragna's room.

Ragna crashed on the bed as Blake pounced him. The half-broken moon of Remnant bathing them in an ephemeral light as they laid on Ragna's bed. Blake Ravishing him with kisses as she took off the rest of his clothes. Practically tearing them off as kissed at his stomach. Traveling up his tone, muscular abs with pointed and slight kisses. Meeting up to his chin, lightly pecking at it with her teeth before she captured his lips. Her hungry kisses not letting up as she felt Ragna's cock poke at her aching list once more.

Leaning up, Blake swallowed up Ragna's cock again. Moaning as she started bouncing on his stiff member. Locking hands with her would be husband as she bounced in his lap. Twisting her hips around in a spellbinding circle to try and wring more cum form Ragna. Sighing and moaning as her lover met her energetic bouncing with a powerful thrust of his own.

Like beasts in heat they, the danced through the night. Shaking the bed and crying out in bliss. Bathed in the light of the moon, the man of blue and black hair beauty let melted away from the world. Only indulging in themselves and the joy of their union.

Blake's fingers and toes curled up. Locking Ragna's hands in place as she cried out on top of him. Her sweet list cumming again on Ragna's erection with him joining her. Slamming his hips up into her and spilling his seed up her fill slit. His hips shuddering and shaking along with her as his cock pumped and showered his lover's womb with his seed.

"Haa…. haa…" Resting their forehead's on each other, it would seem their rutting had finally relented. But Nuzzling of each other's faces. The heat in their core that still roared out to be quelled, are signs that this is only the prelude to the rest of their days as a married couple.

Resting their heads on one another Blake and Ragna whispered the same words they've always said on valentine's day. But this time, the weight of the words held a whole new meaning.

"Love you…"

"Love you too…"


End file.
